


Henrietta

by KyaniteD



Series: Worlds in 100 Words [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble Collection, Genderbending, Homoromantic, Male Slash, Multi, Some Humor, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaniteD/pseuds/KyaniteD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SwanQueen imagined as SwanKing. (i.e. <b>m/m</b>, but nothing explicit)</p><p>All written in good fun, inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/frostingdoodle/status/602207097451880448">this picture</a>.</p><p>Presented in cop-out format, because I have more ideas than time or talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> As always, what's mine is free for the taking.
> 
>  **This is SwanQueen imagined as SwanKing, implying male/male slash.** (Nothing remotely explicit.) Consider yourself warned.

 

 

* * *

 

“Happy Birthday to me!” He uncapped the bottle and raised it in mock salute when the doorbell interrupted his lonely celebration.

Through the spy-hole he could make out a girl, blond and maybe nine or ten years old.

It was nighttime already and _so_ not the time for a pre-teen to be knocking on strangers’ doors. He figured he'd be better safe than sorry and opened the door carefully, security chain firmly in place.

“Emmerich Swan?” Her voice was steady and the way she pronounced the _-ich_ perfectly gave him pause.

“Who's asking?”

“My name is Henrietta. I’m your daughter.”

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Father

 

* * *

 

 

"Kid, listen, I don't have-" He paused and really looked at her for the first time since she had whirled into his apartment. "You're Sandy?"

"That's what you named me?"

"Yeah, I was- Henrietta, do your parents know you're here?"

"You're my dad."

He glared at her and she sighed.

"Not parents, just my father. And he doesn't know."

"Ok, that's it." He grabbed the phone. "I'm calling the cops."

"I'll tell them you kidnapped me."

"And they're going to believe you, because I'm-"

"Yep."

"Ok, I won't, but I'll take you home, and you should let your father know."

 

* * *

 


	3. Start-Off

 

* * *

 

 

"We should get going."

He looked at her, stumped. "Now? Going where?"

"Home. Is the bike in the parking lot yours?" Henrietta grabbed her backpack and moved to the door.

"Yes, but- where is home?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

He caught her hand before she could reach the handle.

"Oh no, kid, we are not going up there tonight. And not on the bike."

"You mean I can sleep here? And then we take the bike _tomorrow_?" Her eyes went wide with excitement.

He just groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Your father's gonna kill me, and then you, and then me again."

 

* * *

 


End file.
